five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheFazDude/TheFazDude's Future 4: A New Hope
Hey, y'know when I said F3 would be on the 23rd? Well, I lied. Here we go. Grand Dad: Legend of the Badges: Happy Together Update A new update is headed for GD:LOTB! This upcoming update will focus on multiplayer, with new game modes, costumes, and more ways to interact with fellow players! I'll also be releasing the "official" OST on the game's page. The Happy Together Update will be released on December 9th, 2018. Seven Nights of Sillyvision: A Hellish Holiday As part of this year's holiday celebration, SNaS will be recieving a holly jolly update! Look forward to festive foes, old favorites from the BATIM universe, and maybe even some additional bonus content! A Hellish Holiday will be released on December 22nd, 2018. Miscellaneous Updates Throughout the month of December, several smaller updates will be released for various FazbearFreak titles. I cannot confirm what titles will be updated, nor can I confirm when these updates will be released. Just keep your eyes peeled for some festive fun throughout the month! Finally, we have my next big FNaFF project, and one that's been in the works for three months (and will have been worked on for six by release). I present to you... Five Nights at FazbearFreak's: Endgame FNaFF:E is my big third annivesary celebration title. As you can probably tell, this will be a UCN-type game with at least 60 enemies to ward off. You can expect to see everything the original UCN includes... and more! I am trying to make this game my biggest and best project on this wiki. I have faith I will succeed in the byte factor, but the actual quality is up to readers. Regardless, I will try my hardest to make this game an experience everyone can enjoy. As you can see, this project means a lot to me as a member of this community. I will explain why below. The End I am planning on Endgame being my final game before "retiring" from writing pages here. I say "retiring" in quotes because I am not planning on giving up writing as a whole, nor am I planning on abandoning the wiki. I will be happy to address any staff matters that arise after Endgame's release. However, I've been writing these pages for nearly 3 years now, and I don't have the time and energy to dedicate to them like I did back in 2016. Something's gotta give, y'know? I know this is pretty sucky news to hear in a blog post celebrating the future. However, there is a bright side to all this. I may still make the occasional game here for important occasions. I am also working with some friends to bring your favorite characters to life. Therefore, I am still in the business of writing game pages; they just won't be 100% FNaF anymore, nor will they be coming directly from me. If you're interested in seeing what our team will be working on, I will share our first page together once it is complete. I thank you wholeheartedly for your support over the past three years. It's been a heck of a ride being a part of this community, and even if the pages stop, I'll still be around. I'll be working on some exciting new projects after Endgame, and I can't wait to share them with the community! So yeah, that's it for now. Until we meet again, stay grand! :) Category:Blog posts